Love Won't Leave You
by MoonyAngel7
Summary: Sequel to 'Love Just Is', I didnt like the way I did 'Forever In My Heart' so I changed it. A old love comes back into Remus' life as Brianna starts at a first year.
1. The News

Title: Love Won't Leave You

Sequel to Love Just Is of the Wish that I could Read Your Mind series.

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Remus/Hermione

Disclaimer: By now if you've read my others I am NOT Jk and will never be. Also the song Love Won't Leave you belongs to the CCM group Avalon.

Summary: Hermione and Remus always and forever happy. Their oldest daughter Brianna is starting her first year at Hogwarts. When a love from Remus' past shows up to teach at Hogwarts. Will she succeed in her plan to get Remus back into her life?

A/N: I know its been FOREVER. I started this series when I was in the 9th grade and now I'm in my freshman year of college! So I know its been a while. I started a sequel to Love Won't Leave You and I named it Forever in Your Heart. Well I couldn't stand the story. I wrote 2 more chapters after I posted the first one, but I just couldn't continue so I am rewriting the sequel with a different plot and I love it way more. So your are in for a treat. Sadly I think this will be the last in the Wish that I Could Read Your Mind series. If I get enough people wanting it to continue I might go on, but otherwise I am going to finish the series.

KEEP IN MIND THIS WAS WRITTEN PRE-HBP.

The sun slowly made it peak through the windows and the birds began to sing their morning song. The summer hair was warm and inviting. There was a couple. The woman with wavy brown hair had her head rested on the chest of a man who looked significantly older with cleanly cut gray hair with strands of brown. The door to the room creaked open.

"Daddy, Daddy!" exclaimed the voice of a young girl. Her hair brown and slightly curly. Her bright blue eyes looked like the sky in winter. The man rolled over and opened his eyes and smiled at the young girl.

"Morning Anna." He said with a yawn.

"So when are we leaving?" she asked eagerly.

"Leaving where?" he asked and he stretched his arms out.

"Daddy to Diagon Alley to get my school things. Remember?" she whined.

"Of course I remember sweetie." He said with a smile. "After breakfast we'll go ok." He said to his daughter.

"Ok." She sighed and left the room.

The woman sat up in the bed and stretched out her arms. "Its 6:30am. Goodness that girl."

"She reminds me of you." The man said with a smile.

After spending 30 more minutes of resting the couple awoke and dressed.

Hermione and Remus Lupin had been married for 13 years and they both loved every moment of it. They had 4 children. Brianna, Estelle, Gabe who passed away at birth, and the youngest Lorenzo. Brianna was 11 and was getting prepared to start her first year at Hogwarts. Estelle was only 8, but she was much more mature for her age. Lorenzo was the youngest at 5 and the only boy.

The children were in the living room watching the muggle television that Hermione's aunt bought for them. Remus picked up Lorenzo who was glued to the television which was showing his favorite show Blue's Clues. "Come on buddy lets have breakfast." He said as he lifted Lorenzo to his shoulders. The girls followed them into the dining room. The family sat in their respected spots. An owl flew in with the Daily Prophet, Remus paid the owl and it flew out the window. As they sat the table plates appeared in front of their eyes onto the table.

Remus scanned the paper and gasped as he read an article. "What's up." Hermione said as she looked up at him. His eyes were wide open as she read the article.

"At the retirement of Professor Flitwick at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry the school has finally settled on a applicant for the open position of Charms Professor and head of the Ravenclaw House. Skye Ward a former student of Hogwarts, Class of 1978 has been offered and has accepted the position." Remus read.

"You know her?" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah right after graduation she and I were engaged." He said. "We were planning a wedding, but her family wasn't happy with my problem and they made sure we called off the wedding and made sure she and I stayed far away from one another."

Hermione starred at him in disbelief. "Wow. So she is the new Charms Professor?"

A/N: I know its short, but its just a teaser of what is ahead.


	2. The Sorting

A/N: So I hope you enjoyed my teaser. I did fix a few things in it because I was re-reading 'Love Just Is' which I haven't read in a couple years and well I found some errors in this stories first chapter so I fixed them.

So yeah currently I am very mad. I was almost finished with this chapter and then like I open it to finish and my computer gives me some random error and then I only get half of my first page so I had to re-do the entire rest of the chapter. This sucks!

Chapter 2

-

The air was warm and crisp. The students of Hogwarts had just boarded the train to take them to the school. Hermione sat in the teachers compartment with Harry and Libby who had their children with them. James and Lily were only 8 and 9 and not old enough to be students at the school, but every year of their lives had been spent at Hogwarts.

"Remus left for the school a week ago. He wanted us all to go, but I wanted to be able to bring Brianna for her first year and being able to ride the train." Hermione spoke with great joy.

"Is Ginny going to be able to stay at the school this year?" Libby asked.

"Remus is working it out with Poppy. She has had quite a few complications with this pregnancy."

Ginny had had many complications with her pregnancy. At the current moment she was on bed rest. She and Severus were very happy with all of their children. Sapphire the oldest was starting her first year along with Brianna. Sapphire's hair was jet black and her eyes were a smoky gray. They also had their four other children. Amethyst who was best friends with Estelle was 10. Amethyst was the only one of Ginny's children with red hair. Her eyes were the same shade of gray as her older sister. After Amethyst was Emerald who was the most hyper of them all with her silky black hair and brown eyes. Then the youngest of them all John-Carlos aka. JC who was 7 and Reed who was only the tender age of 5 both of them had black hair and brown eyes.

Lily and James couldn't sit still in their seats anticipating going to sit with their friends. "Mommy, Daddy can we go now?" they both begged.

"Yes, but don't cause any trouble." Libby said sternly to the children.

An hour had passed and the train rolled on. Libby had fallen asleep and she had her head on Harry's shoulder. Harry was going through his class syllabus and Hermione was reading a book. She looked up from her book and peered out of the window.

"You know I can never get tired of this ride." She said.

"Me neither. Every time it reminds me of my first year." He laughed. "It was such a interesting trip. That's where Ron and I first met you. Neville lost his frog. I met Malfoy. Wow seems like yesterday."

"I know." She replied. "This is where we first met Remus. I was only 13 and at no time did I think I'd marry him."

"None of us knew what was going to be ahead, but it all ended up perfect." Harry said as he looked down at his wife.

"So did you stop counseling?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah we did. It worked this time. We've both come to realize so many things. I've mostly come to realize that you know there are some imperfections. It was mostly because I never grew up in a home with happily married parents. I grew up with my married uncle and aunt who got their happiness from making me miserable. I love Libby and I love my children." Harry smiled.

"I've realized that love isn't easy. We've been distant for so long, but when we came back together during counseling I think that it's going to be a great joyride from now on."

"I'm so happy for you two." Hermione responded.

After the birth of little Sirius, Harry had become very distant from his wife because he didn't know what he could and couldn't handle in the world of marriage and parentage. They had gone to counseling a few times. At one point they were very close to divorce, but decided to get help.

"So Jasmine and Justin are going to meet the other first years at the station in Hogsmeade?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Hermione responded. "They wanted to come in with the other first years and since Ron is escorting all the first years to the castle they are just going to be there with him."

After a year and a half of courting, Ron and Cho had finally married. Justin and Jasmine were able to accept her as a step-mother. After marriage they had their first child together Candace who was 5 at the moment. She was an adorable little sweetheart with black silky hair and a face full of freckles. Then there were the little set of twins Zoe and Zachary who both sported the Weasley trademark flaming red hair. At the age of two they are so much more of a hand full than Justin and Jasmine ever were.

-

Brianna Lupin and Sapphire Snape were so excited they had already changed into their robes. They were joined in their compartment by Lily and James along with Kevin Longbottom. Kevin was the child of Neville and Lavender. After only about a year of marriage they divorced. Lavender then courted and married Draco Malfoy. They had two children together the oldest was Laura at 7 she had beautiful long blonde hair and soft brown eyes. Their youngest was Hilary who was 3 she sported curly blonde hair and soft gray eyes.

"Why are you two already changed?" Kevin asked as she stroked his toad Teddy.

"Because we want to be ready!" Sapphire exclaimed in excitement.

Lily and James sat playing a game of Wizard Chess. Brianna's little sister Estelle sat watching. Her brown curls fell over her face. She wiped them away from her face gently with a quick swipe.

After a couple hours the train came to a complete stop. All the children looked out the windows to see the small wizarding town of Hogsmeade. Hermione had walked up to the compartment to get Estelle, James, and Lily.

"Alright little one's we've got to head to the castle." Hermione said. Estelle jumped off her seat and ran to her mom. James and Lily slowly walked over to Hermione and then followed her off the train. There was a horseless carriage waiting for them. Hermione spotted Ron who was rounding up all the first years. She gave him a wave before getting into the carriage.

After a matter of minutes they had reached the castle.

"Now little one's go into the great hall and you know where to sit."

The kids walked into the great hall where most of the teachers already where seated at the table. Remus sat in his chair talking to Severus.

"Daddy!" exclaimed Estelle as she ran up the row in between the tables up to the Head Table.

Hermione smiled as she watched Remus grabbed Estelle into his arms. Hermione then walked to the staircase where the older students were arriving and making their way into the great hall.

"Hi Professor Lupin!" said many of the students as they passed her and walked into the great hall. Once all the older students were seated in the hall there came a group of trembeling first years. Hermione smiled as she saw her oldest child as one of the new students.

"Hi mom." Brianna said happily as she and the other students walked up the stairs toward Hermione.

"Welcome students." Hermione started. "I am Professor Lupin, Wife of Headmaster Lupin. Once you enter these doors you will be sorted into your houses. In your houses you will make friends that could last you a life time. I congratulate all of you on your entrance into Hogwarts and I hope you have a fantastic year. Now if you will please follow me into the Great Hall."

Hermione started through the doors. The young students followed her into the Great Hall and up to the front where there sat a stool with an old tattered hat on top. It began to speak and some of the first years jumped. Brianna giggled as the students jumped. The hat sang its yearly song and then Hermione pulled out a scroll and began to call the students.

"Ginger Alison." She called. A small little blonde girl shyly walked up to Hermione and sat on the stool. The sorting hat was placed upon her head. After a brief moment the hat shouted, "Hufflepuff!"

The little girl jumped off the stool and walked toward a table of cheering hufflepuff students.

Ginger was followed by Heather James who was sorted into Slytherin, Danny Jones to Ravenclaw, Alex Ross into Gryffindor, Elaine Grap into Ravenclaw. Finally the name Hermione and Remus had been waiting for. Hermione proudly called the name of her oldest child.

"Brianna Lupin." She called. Brianna hurried upon the stool. Once the hat was on her head it began to consider Brianna's house. "Parents both extremely intelligent Ravenclaw material, but then the bravery has been extended from the parents. I'll say." There was a short pause. "Gryffindor!"

Brianna was followed by Kevin Longbottom into Gryffindor, there was a girl by the name of Sally Reed into Slytherin, then Eric Washington into Hufflepuff. Finally Sapphire Snape.

Sapphire got to the stool as fast as she could. "Without any doubt even though her mother was a great Gryffindor, She's far more to her father's legacy. . .Slytherin!" Sapphire hopped of the stool and walked over to the Slytherin table.

After Sapphire there were a few more students. Once all the students were sorted Hermione went to put away the sorting hat and the stool. When she returned the students were already eating. She sat in her chair next to Remus.

"She looks to happy." Remus said with a smile on his face. "She will do great!"


	3. The New Professor

A/N: Well I see people like it so far. That makes me happy. I've come to really like this one. Any fans of the series know about the insane commentary at the end of my chapters. I know that I've neglected it, but I've just been so happy writing again. I know I gotta start back. I know people loved it so I will.

ENJOY!

Chapter 3 –

As they sat eating dinner Hermione noticed that there was an empty chair. It belonged to the new Professor. She remembered her 4th year with the Barty Crouch Jr. disguised as Professor Moody showed up late.

"How rude." She thought to herself as she took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"So this new Professor." She began as she leaned toward Remus. "She's late. Why is that?"

Remus looked at his wife and shrugged. "I have no clue." He said. He looked down at the Gryffindor table where Brianna was already talking with the other students. She looked extremely happy and enjoying herself.

"Look at Bri. She looks so happy."

"I know." Hermione smiled as she looked at her daughter.

"She does look happy." Said a voice from behind the. They both turned to see a very beautiful woman. To Hermione she could describe the woman as a supermodel. Her shape was like a perfectly made hourglass. She had bright blue eyes and her hair was a chestnut brown with delicate blonde streaks. The bottom 6 inches of her just past shoulder length hair was in delicately done ringlet curls. Her lips were plump and full. They were pouted like the lips of a cherished actress.

"Skye." Remus started looking amazed. "A pleasure. I must introduce you to the students."

"No let them be surprised in class tomorrow. Besides they are all so content having their dinner." She spoke. Her voice was very calm, but with a delicate tone.

"Ok then. Well take a seat and enjoy your dinner." He said at once.

Skye took a seat in the empty seat which was reserved for her. She unhooked her stunning navy blue suade cloak and put it over the back of the chair. She turned to Hermione and smiled. "You must be Remus' wife. I'm so happy to meet you."

"Charming." Hermione responded in an incredibly foul tone.

Hermione finished her dinner in silence while Remus and Skye reminisced on old times. Once the plates where magically cleared the Prefects directed the first years to their dormitories. Hermione stood in the corridor and greeted many of the students before heading to the room shared by herself, Remus, and the children. She tucked the little ones into bed before going into her bathroom and running a bath. The blue and pink bubbles floated through the air as she stepped into the hot tube. She sank into the water and closed her eyes.

After spending about 30 minutes in the tube she got out and dressed in her nightgown. Hermione strolled into the bedroom in which Remus wasn't in. She walked into their common room expecting him to be in there reading a book and he wasn't there. She walked into the children's room and they were all fast asleep.

A teddy bear lay in the ground. She picked it up and placed it into Lorenzo's bed. The room seemed so empty without Brianna. She checked on Estelle and then left the room. As she walked back into the common room Remus came into the room.

"I was starting to worry." Hermione said as she walked over to her husband. She stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him gently on the lips. "Enjoy talking to your old friend?" she asked as she took a seat on the couch.

"Yes. Wow I didn't noticed it had been so long." He said as he sat down and moved Hermione onto his lap. "The kids in bed?" he whispered into her ear.

"Yes." She whispered with a smile as Remus picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.

-

Brianna sat on her bed looking around. It was completely different from spending nights in the room she shared with her little sister and brother. Inside she really wished that Sapphire was sorted into Gryffindor with her. The other girls had started to unpack. Of all the girls Brianna had already unpacked during the summer.

"So your dad is the Headmaster?" asked a girl with curly blonde hair. This girl was Amanda Moore. Her other roommates were Rayna Brown, Starr Raye, and Monica Small.

"Yeah." Brianna responded. "I've lived here in the castle all my life."

"That's awesome. What's your mom do?" Starr asked as she came and sat on Brianna's bed.

"She teaches Transfiguration and she is the head of Gryffindor." Brianna said.

"Lucky!" said Monica and Rayna at the same time.

"Jinx you owe me a chocolate frog." Monica said as she pointed to Rayna. All the girls laughed together.

-

Sapphire unpacked the last of her belongings. Unlike Brianna she didn't spend much of her summer at Hogwarts since her mom was pregnant yet again. She was glad to be at the school because the summer was insane since most of it she spent with her overly protective and wacky grandmother. As she sat on her bed an older student walked into their room. It was the Head Girl Marie Henderson.

"Sapphire you have a visitor in the Common Room." Marie said. Sapphire hopped off her bed and ran down the stairs to see her dad in the common room.

"Hi daddy!" she said happily.

"Hello darling. Your grandmother wanted me to make sure you were ok." Severus snared. Sapphire laughed.

"She got to you huh?" she asked.

"She got to me 11 years ago." He said. "Well I will se you in the morning. Poppy said that your mom can't come, but it won't be long until the baby is born so she will be here in no time. You can come to my room and stay in your bedroom if you don't want to be in your dormitory and if you want to speak with your mother the fireplace in the room and my office is available."

"Thanks daddy." She said as she hugged him. "I think I'll be fine in my dormitory."

"Alright then Goodnight." He said as he gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Night daddy." She said before she skipped back up to her dormitory.

-

Morning had come and the teachers were already in the Great Hall when the students began to fill the hall. Hermione saw Brianna come in with the girls from her room. Once she spotted Sapphire, Brianna ran over to her to talk to her. Hermione smiled.

After breakfast Hermione kissed Remus and walked to her classroom to prepare for her first batch of students.

-

A couple of weeks had passed and Hermione sat in her office grading papers. She paused and took a glace and her wedding photo of her and Remus. She sighed. For the past few weeks their relationship had changed. At meals he spent most of his time talking to Skye. When they were alone he talked about Skye. Skye this and Skye that had driven her crazy. At once her office door flew open and stormed in an angry Brianna.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Hermione asked.

"This." Brianna slammed a piece of parchment onto Hermione's desk. It was a paper Brianna had written for Charms class. Hermione remembered that Brianna had spent hours in the library and some days didn't even show up for meals to work on that paper. "She gave me a failing grade and I worked super hard!" exclaimed Brianna.

"Calm down sweetie." Hermione said as she began to read the paper. As she read the paper she looked up.

"For some reason she keeps giving me horrible grades." Brianna said. "I've been studying really hard."

"It's ok honey. It's almost lunch so go calm down and eat something." Hermione said. She watched Brianna leave and then she walked down the Skye's office. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Come in." came a voice. Hermione walked into the office and closed the door behind her.

"Hermione hi. How can I help you?" Skye asked. Her office was painted off-white and the carpet was a beautiful royal blue. Everything about her office was elegant.

"Well Brianna came to me with the paper you turned back today and she had a failing grade. I went over this paper and it is frankly 3rd year material." Hermione said.

"That's why I marked her down. I wanted them to embrace what I asked for. Just a simple explanation on the levitation spell." Skye said as she folded her hands atop of her desk. "She went and researched and did way more than I asked."

"Shouldn't students be rewarded for going above and beyond?" Hermione asked.

"On occasions when I don't ask for something as simple as that paper." Skye responded.

"That's insane she stayed up late hours and skipped meals to be in the library to write this paper and you fail her." Hermione began to raise her voice.

"I know as a parent you are concerned, but it's my job as a teacher to grade them on how I asked the assignment to be turned in."

"No it's your job as a bitch to make my child suffer because I married the man you want!" Hermione spat. She stormed out of Skye's office. She walked as fast and she could to Libby's office Without knocking she walked into her office to find Libby relaxing in her office chair.

"Hi. What's wrong?" Libby asked as she jumped out of her chair and walked over to Hermione who had tears in her eyes.

"That bitch Skye Ward is trying to steal my husband." Hermione said as she plopped down on the couch. "She uses all his time to talk about when they were in school, when they were engaged, blah blah blah. It is driving me crazy. When he isn't in our room she is around."

"They are old friends. They just want to hang out as friends." Libby said.

"She wants more than friendship from him. I can see it in her eyes. She is in love with him and wants him back." Tears began to flow from Hermione's eyes. "I think Remus wants her too."

-

Nay: Crazy huh.

Sirius: I know that lil ho.

Remus: Man, Padfoot you are so mean.

Nay: I gotta give it to him she is a ho.

Harry: Preach it Sistah.

Ginny: Harry stop trying to act black.

Sirius: He gets it from me. Sirius Black, Pimpin' in da dark.

Nay: Ok then, Remus please tell us the rules.

Remus: Ok people your job is the comment. AND BE NICE!!!


	4. The Engagement

Chapter 4 –

Remus sat in his office going over some papers that had just been sent by the Ministry. The days had begun to get colder as it came closer to Halloween. The Head Boy and Girl were planning a dance for years 4th and up and then an outdoor festival for years 3 and down. As he scanned the papers in his hand there was a knock on his office door.

"Come in." he said so who ever was on the other side could hear him.

Entering the room was Skye. She wore robes of lavender. Upon her neck was a silver necklace with a locket charm. The locket was of a heart and on the outside a beautiful large diamond. Remus recognized the locket right away. He had given it to Skye on their first Valentine's Day together the year after they graduated from Hogwarts.

"Remus there is a problem." She said calmly as she took a seat in the chair in front of his desk.

"What is it? Have students been acting out in your classes?" he asked with great concern.

"No actually its your wife. Hermione." She spoke clearly.

"What's wrong with her?" Remus asked with concern in his eyes. Skye looked into his eyes for a moment.

"Well she is convinced that I am here to win you back and blames me for her discomfort and the grades Brianna has been getting in my class."

"That's crazy, Hermione couldn't think anything of that matter and Brianna must be doing excellent in your class. She has been studying like there is no tomorrow."

"Yes Brianna is going above and beyond, but I want her to grasp the concepts at a first years level and well with Hermione. A few hours ago she stormed into my office and demanded to know why Brianna got a failing grade on a paper and then she went off on me about me wanting you and calls me out of my name." she said. As she finished her last statement she put her hand to her chest as if she was hurt.

"Out of your name as in what?" Remus asked.

"A bitch." Skye stated simply with no further explanation.

"Hermione call you that?" Remus questioned. He looked on at the picture on his desk of he and Hermione's wedding day. "She's stressed and she is dealing with the fact that Brianna is growing up. I'll talk with her."

"I wouldn't of said anything if it had just been about sweet little Brianna." Skye spoke with sympathy in her voice. "But to blame me of trying to steal you away from her."

"I'll talk with her. I'm greatly sorry." Remus said. He looked up at her and smiled. "Well let's not discuss that anymore. I see you still have the locket, but that jewel that wasn't there before. I should know at that moment I really had no money to buy a locket with that nice of a diamond on it."

"This was the diamond of our engagement ring. After my parents made me leave they told me I couldn't wear the ring from you anymore so I went and I had the diamond put onto the locket." She explained as she ran her finger over the diamond.

Remus could remember the ring clearly. It had been his grandmother's wedding ring and when he was ready to propose to Skye his mother had given it to him. The day he proposed to her was so clear in his mind.

-

FLASHBACK

The first snow of winter had come. Remus had asked Skye to meet him in a park. When she got there she was surprised to see that all the rose bushes were free from snow and was sparkling beautifully. Remus was standing by a fountain that was usually frozen over in the winter, but flowed freely.

"What's all this?" Skye asked as she walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"What's all what?" Remus joked.

"Remus." She giggled as she hugged him. "It's so beautiful out here. What's it all for?"

"For you're my dear. What else would it be for?"

"For me." She said as she walked over to the rose bush. Remus had walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He took out his wand and tapped a rose that had not yet bloomed. As the rose began to bloom in the center emerged a ring. It was silver banded. In the middle a large diamond. Remus picked up the ring from the bushes and then kneeled down on one knee and took Skye by the hand.

"Skye, I love you with all of my heart. You've been here in good times and in the bad. You saw past my pain and looked into my heart and you had the desire to see who I really was. So I asked today. Skye Ward will you marry me?"

Skye looked down at him with tears in her eyes. "Yes of course." She said happily. Remus slipped the ring onto her finger and got off his knee. He kissed her passionately. "I love you so much Remus." Skye said happily.

END FLASHBACK

-

Hermione sat on the floor of she and Remus' common room with Lorenzo who was coloring. Lorenzo looked exactly like Remus. Hermione smiled as she watched her youngest child enjoy himself. The door to the common room opened and Remus walked in with Estelle who was skipping in.

"Looks like you had fun." She said to Estelle.

"Grammy and me made cookies." Estelle said as se lifted up a bag that was full of fresh backed cookies.

"Alright cookie-butt you should go take those cookies to your room and share some with your brother." Remus said.

"Come one Renzo lets have cookies." Estelle said happily as she took her brother by the hand and walked into the room with him.

"Mione babe we really gotta talk." Remus said.

"Alright." Hermione said as she began to pick up Lorenzo's crayons. "Go."

"Stop picked up the crayons. Lorenzo can do that later on his own. We really need to talk." Hermione looked up at him. He looked stern. Usually the stern look was only reserved for the children when they did something wrong or when a student was sent to his office. Hermione walked over to the couch and sat next to him.

"Shoot." She started.

"Skye came to me and said that your stormed into her office complainging about a grade Brianna got and then called her a bitch saying that she is trying to steal me from you." He began.

"Remus I can explain. Brianna came to me with her paper and I completely agree that the grade was totally wrong and then I just let my anger get the best of me. I'm jealous of the friendship you have with Skye. You and I never had like a true close friendship like that and it scares me." Tears began to come from Hermione's eyes.

"Mione babe don't be scared." He said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Yes me and Skye are friends, but nothing more."

-

In a room in the castle sat Skye ward. She stroked the fur of a small white cast as she watched the scene before her of Remus and Hermione.

"That's what you think Remy my dear. That's what you think. Soon you will once again be mine and poor little Mione will have to suffer seeing her husband. Well then ex-husband with another woman." Skye laughed.

"Samiya, SAMIYA!" she screamed. There appeared a very small house-elf in a pink ruffled dress.

"Yes ma'am." The elf responded.

"See to it that at the Halloween dance Professor Granger is too sick to attend and convince Remus that he should still go because his students are expecting the Headmasters support."

"Yes ma'am." Samiya the house-elf responded.

-

Ginny: That ain't right. So ya when am I going to be there.

Sirius: When Nay the creative genius is ready.

Remus: Sirius don't suck up.

Nay: Why shouldn't he. Out of his sucking up I got a salmon dinner and a foot rub. Sirius get me some tea.

Sirius: Yes ma'am (bows)

Nay: Remus take it away.

Remus: You people know the rules. Review and be nice! And if you have any suggestions feel free to just put them in your Review. Like plot suggestions ok no other kind.


	5. The Plan

A/N: I just finished chapter 4 and uploaded it and suddenly I got the urge to write so I am. Here's chapter 5.

Chapter 5 –

Skye sat on her couch sipping a glass of wine. She couldn't help, but smile when she thought about her and Remus finally being together. It had been so long. Halloween was the day that she wanted him back for good. They had announced their engagement on Halloween and this was the happiest day of her life and she wanted to relive it with her love.

"Ma'am the potion you asked for me to make is ready." Samiya said as she handed a vial to Skye.

"Perfect." She said happily. "Now I want to do something with that little brat. She ruined my first plan. I wished she would take her failed paper to Remus and he would come to me, but she sent her little mother over to me, which made things complicated."

-

Hermione helped Ginny as she unpacked. The baby had been born a week before and after a week of making sure the baby was ok Ginny came with the baby and all her other children.

"I think it's so cute you named the baby after your mom." Hermione said as she unpacked a few picture frames and placed the pictures on a shelf.

"Yeah. Molly-Ann. I thought it was perfect." Ginny said. "I couldn't stand being at my parents house anymore. My mom was going on about how to take care of the baby and she just kept going on and on. She drove me insane."

"Well I've been going insane without you here. At least I had Libby, but I needed my best friend." Hermione said.

"So I'm going to chaperone the festival tonight." Ginny said. "Sev and I."

"Remus and I are going to have the dance." Hermione said. "Well I better get going." Hermione said her goodbyes to Ginny and then headed to her room. On the table was a bottle of butterbeer with a note.

Dearest Mione,

I got you this homemade butterbeer. You need a rest so just enjoy your butterbeer and take a rest.

Love,

Remus

Hermione smiled. She opened the butterbeer as she sat on the couch and she drank it down. She automatically felt the warm feeling go from her head to her toes and through her fingers. After she finished she soon feel asleep. An hour passed before she awoke with a horrible feeling in her stomach. At once she ran into the bathroom and vomited.

"Oh goodness I feel so sick." She moaned.

Remus came into the room looking for Hermione. He heard noises coming from the bathroom and walked in to see Hermione sitting on the floor with her head over the toilet.

"Mione babe." Remus went to her and held her. "You are so sick. Let me get you some nausea potion."

"Tried. It did nothing." She said and then her head went back to the toilet.

"I'm going to stay here with you. The head boy and girl will do a great job at the dance." He said as he helped her into the bedroom and got her into bed. They spent two hours in the room. Hermione had a bucket and every few minutes she would puke.

"Sir." Came a small voice. Remus looked to see a little house-elf.

-

Remus walked into the great hall where some of the students were in their everyday dress, but others were in costumes. Skye walked up to Remus and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey stranger, you're pretty late." She said.

"Hermione is very sick. I wasn't going to come and then a house-elf told me that some of the students were disappointed. I felt bad and Hermione told me to just go on. She was going to go to the hospital wing after I finally convinced her." Remus smiled at the thought of his wife. "She can be to stubborn sometimes."

"Well its been great down here. The music is awesome. The Head boy and girl did a great job putting this together." Skye commented. Then a song began to play and Skye closed her eyes. "I haven't heard this in forever. Oh my gosh Remus remember this song."

Remus smiled. "It was our song."

"And just to happens tonight is the anniversary of the day you proposed to me." She said happily. "Such a wonderful day." Then she paused. "Oh Remus dance with me."

"Sure." Remus responded. Once he responded Skye grabbed him. She placed his hands on her waist. There she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I remember that day so much. You had made me so happy." She said into his ear and gave his ear a quick lick.

"Umm yah." Remus responded as he shuddered to the lick upon his ear. Skye then lifted her head from his shoulders and looked into his eyes. She had planned this moment out carefully.

-

Hermione had went to Poppy to get a potion to clear her of her nausea. After about fifteen minutes of sitting in the infirmary waiting for Poppy to let her go she walked down to the dance to see how it was going. Just as she walked into the Great Hall she saw Remus and Skye dancing. Skye then glanced over at Hermione and gave her a smile.

-

Skye wrapped her arms around Remus' neck and brought her lips to his and locking them into a passionate kiss. As she kissed him she closed her eyes and all those days she spent with Remus flashed before her eyes.

Hermione rushed over to Remus and Skye and broke them apart. "I knew there was something more than friendship." Hermione said with tears flowing from her eyes.

"Hermione no." Remus said as he watched his wife storm away. He ran after her and followed. As she made it to the teachers he grabbed her arm. "Hermione, I'm sorry. She asked me to dance and she came onto me and she is the one who kissed me."

"Yeah I bet." Hermione ripped her arm away from him and stormed down the hallway toward their room. She said the password and walked inside. Remus ran after her and when he said the password the door would not open.

"Hermione! Hermione! Open up please!" he yelled.

Skye then came running up the hall. "Oh Remy darling did I do something wrong?" She grabbed his arm. "I'm extremely sorry."

"Hermione!" he began to hit the door.

"Give her time to calm down. I'm going to have some tea. It's best you give her a moment. Come on its going to be ok." Skye said as she held unto his arm and lead him to her room.

-

Skye watched Remus sit down on her couch and put his head into his hands. To herself she smiled. She walked over to her tea set. She pulled a vial out of her robes and poured its contents into a teacup. She then poured tea into the cup and took the tea to Remus.

"Just have some tea. It will all be over. . .I mean ok soon." She spoke.

"Thanks." Remus said as he took the cup from her and began to sip the tea.

As she sipped Skye looked up at her clock and began to count down in her head, "5,4,3,2,1" At once Remus threw down the cup and it smashed upon the ground. He immediately got up and walked to her. He grabbed her and kissed her passionately.

-

'He couldn't he just couldn't.' ran through Hermione's mind over and over. She and Remus were fervently in love. The vision of Remus and Skye kissing ran through her mind over and over. She couldn't get it out and it kept passing through over and over.

She heard a knock at the door. She just knew it was Remus and she didn't get it. She soon heard the voices of Ginny along with Estelle and Lorenzo.

"Mommy!" Called Lorenzo.

"Mione are you there. Your password isn't working." Ginny called. Hermione took her wand and with a flick the door opened.

"You have fun at the festival." Hermione said as she forced a smile. Lorenzo jumped into her arms. "Well its your bed time. Estelle take your little brother and help him get ready for bed and you get ready for bed also."

"Ok Night mommy." Estelle and Lorenzo said together. They both retreated into their bedroom.

"Alright what's wrong?" Ginny said as she sat on the couch next to Hermione.

"Skye and Remus." Hermione said. "I caught them together kissing. I knew it was going to come to this, but I wouldn't think Remus would ever all to her like that."

"Love Potion?" Ginny questioned.

"I have no idea." Hermione responded.

"You know Remus is not the kind of guy to cheat on you or anyone. He is genuinely sweet." Ginny sat with a puzzled look on her face. "We can get it out of him."

"Truth potion." Hermione said as she looked up.

"Exactly. I'll sneak some out of Severus office." She had a smile on her face. "He is going to get the kids from my moms place. I've been so tired. Watching your kids was a piece of cake compared to mine." She laughed.

"Thanks so much." Hermione said.

"You're my best friend I've gotta do something." Ginny responeded.

-

Nay: How awesome was that?

Luna: More Awesome than anything!

Harry: Someone is excited.

Luna: The next chapter is going to rock I know it.

Sirius: Totally!

Nay: Remy Darling the Rule hun.

Remus: Shut-up. . .Alright Here are the Rules: Review and be nice. Any plot suggestions are welcome.

Nay: Alight I will see everyone at chapter 6


	6. The Getaway

A/N: Doesn't Skye make you soooooooooooooooooooooooooo MAD!!! Well I am the one writing and she is pissing me off. Oh well lets continue. There isn't much of a note beside the fact the Skye makes me mad and I created her…lol.

I am so sorry that it took so long. I had major writers block and for Nobody Wants 2B fans I am working on the next chapter….I know it's been so long!!!

**Chapter 6 –**

Skye had levitated Remus from her bedroom to her common room where she dressed him. Remus awoke looking confused. He noticed that the room he was in did not belong to him. He rubbed his head. His head was pounding with the worst headache. Skye had her fingers crossed hoping the potion would have the long-term effect she was going for, but the truth was that she was horrible with potions. Remus looked up to see Skye looking at him.

"How'd I get here?" Remus asked.

Skye cursed herself under her breath before responding to his question. "After you and Hermione got in your argument and she wouldn't let you in I offered you tea while you let her calm down and you fell asleep."

"Oh wow. I better go see if she is ok now." Remus arose and then he became lightheaded. Then everything from the night before exploded before his eyes. He gasped and hurried to his room where Hermione was waiting with a tray of breakfast.

"I've been waiting." She said. "Have some breakfast and some orange juice."

"I'm sorry." Remus said.

"Nonsense have some breakfast first you look famished." She said with a smile as she handed him the glass of orange juice. Remus took the glass and drank it down. "Did you kiss Skye for did she force herself on you?"

"She forced herself on me." He responded.

"Last night did you back to her room? And why did you go?"

"Yes I went to her room. She said that I needed to let you calm down at that I should have some tea while I waited."

"Did you go just for just tea?"

"Yes I went just for tea."

"What happened in her room?"

"I had tea and then I don't know why, but I kissed her and then we had sex."

Hermione sniffed back tears as she listened to what he said. "Did she have tea?"

"No."

"Did you feel anything towards her before the tea?"

"No."

"Did you feel anything for her after the tea and what did you feel?"

"Yes I felt as if I was absolutely in love with her."

"I'd advise that you go into the bedroom and you get some rest and not leave the room for about an hour because you are under a strong dose of Truth Serum."

-

Skye sat in her room as she observed the scene of Hermione questioning Remus about his whereabouts. She snared as she watched Hermione get everything out of him. She snapped her fingers and the scene disappeared into thin air. After she stood and began to pace the room.

"That little wretch. I underestimated her intelligence. Remus said she was really smart, but I just thought that meant she knew a few advanced spells, but she has great intelligence." She folded her arms as the continued to pace.

A little voice interrupted her time of thought. "They are going to question you. I will clean up and get rid of any evidence of your doing." Samiya said as she began to rid the room of any evidence against Skye.

-

"See you later Mom." Brianna said as she and the other Gryffindor 1st years began to leave Hermione's classroom.

"Ok remember tonight we are having dinner at Grandma and Grandpa's house." Hermione reminded Brianna.

Ginny walked into the classroom holding her baby. She rocked her baby gently as she walked towards Hermione's desk. "So?" she questioned.

"It worked. Skye is a dirty witch." Hermione said. "So I put in a complaint to the Ministry that she is using illegal potions. They said they will get here as soon as they could to take care of the situation."

-

Skye sat in Remus' office. She sat in the chair facing Remus along with members of the Ministry and Hermione.

"A search of your office and living quarters came up clean, but since Professor Lupin was the victim and with the administration of the truth serum his story does support that you did use and illegal love potion." A tall black wizard wearing green robes and a green hat to match said.

"I couldn't have made a love potion. I am the most horrible person at potions. Ask Remus we were engaged years ago he can tell you I couldn't make a good potion for crap." Skye responded. For a moment Skye went back in her memory.

-**FLASHBACK**-

Skye sat in potions class staring at a cauldron filled with a bubbling purple concoction. She poured in a vial of an ingredient and it began to erupt in blue flames. Skye jumped back in her chair and her chair fell backwards with her in it.

"Ouch." She said as the class of 5th years erupted in laughter. The Professor and Remus both rushed over to her. Remus put out his hand and she grabbed it for him to help her up. She stood up and brushed off her skirt.

The Professor looked at what was left of the potion. "You are getting a tad better, I guess." He said as he waved his wand to clean the mess.

"I'm sorry. I just can't get the notch for potions." Skye applogized.

"It's alright not everyone is meant to be involved in the making of potions. For now you need to get to the hospital wing." The Professor looked from Skye to Remus who was standing near. "Mr. Lupin can you escort Miss. Ward to the hospital wing?"

"Yes sir." Remus responded. He and Skye left the classroom together.

"I'm so embarrassed." Skye said.

"Don't be I'm sure this morning a 1st year blew up a potion also." He responded with a smile.

"That's not funny." She said as she playfully hit Remus on the arm.

- **END FLASHBACK **-

The wizard looked from Skye to Remus. "That much is true she was more horrible than a first year. I do remember it clearly." Remus responded.

"There was no evidence of the use of an illegal potions so we can do nothing more. Any punishments will be up to the school." The wizard said. "I'll see you later Professor Lupin, Mrs. Lupin, Ms. Ward." The wizard exited the office and left Hermione, Remus, and Skye standing there looking at one another.

"I've got much to do. Grading papers and what not." Skye said at once.

"We all have work to do. So yes you are dismissed." Remus said. Skye left the office and the door closed behind her. Hermione turned to Remus who sat in his office chair with a lost look on his face.

"And she just gets away with it!" she exclaimed and she hit her fist on his desk.

"We got law enforcement involved and I am embarrassed since there was no evidence found." Remus responded to his wife's outburst. "Maybe it was just a dream." He thought aloud.

"A dream no." Hermione said. "She used a potion or spell or something on you." Hermione looked at Remus who still looked lost. "I've got papers to grade as well. Me and the girls will meet you in the entrance hall at 5:30."

"5:30 for what?" asked Remus.

"Dinner. With you parents." Hermione laughed. "Yeah you're getting old because your memory has already begun to go."

A/N: Well, I know it took forever, but finally I got it finished. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!


End file.
